After Life
by triplehlover0212
Summary: After being behind bars for 3 years Paul returns to find the girl who said she would wait for him in bed with another man. Now on his own without a girl to keep him in check, will he go back to illegal cage fighting or find someone to help him go down the correct path?


**After Life**

**After being behind bars for 3 years Paul returns to find the girl who said she would wait for him in bed with another man. Now on his own without a girl to keep him in check, will he go back to illegal cage fighting or find someone to help him go down the correct path?**

* * *

The clinking of weights is like music to Paul's ears. There is nothing better than that sound well besides hearing his girl moan in his ear as he gives her multiple orgasms. Only twenty more minutes before he can hear that sound again.

Unlike others he has something to look up to you, his girlfriend of five years, Trish, is sitting at her house waiting for him to come home to her and show her how much he missed her while incarcerated.

Paul jumped down from the pulled up bar and walked over to his buddy Jason who gets out in two days himself and said, " Hey Jason, just think in two days you will also and we can chill together man," as he spotted Jason. "I-know- man- can't wait," as he struggled to get the weight up on the bars.

"LEVESQUE YOU'RE FREE." Paul quickly jumped up from the workout bench and said, "Jason see you soon man and Luke look after him till he gets out." After packing all of what he had, he was escorted out of the prison ready to start a new life.

Twenty minutes later Paul walked up the cobblestone path way to Trish's house. As he quietly put his bag of items near the door, a distant sound came from upstairs. Slowly moving up the stairs to investigate the sound was getting louder and louder. Once he appeared at the door he heard the sound of Trish's moaning.

Thinking she was enjoying her time to herself, a huge smile filled his face. Quietly pushing the door open he's mouth dropped in shock.

His girlfriend of five years was in bed with another man as he stared he felt his anger rise as she stared into his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL TRISH YOU KNEW I WAS COMING BACK TODAY BUT YOU'RE FUCKING AROUND WITH ANOTHER DUDE TRISH WE ARE FUCKING DONE DON'T CALL ME, EMAIL ME,TEXT ME, SEND A LETTER, OR A PIGEON CARRIER I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE AT ALL."

As those words left his mouth he grabbed his bag and storms out the house and walked towards his best friend's house some blocks down the street.

Walking towards the house Paul reflected on what Trish use to say to him all the time how she would be waiting for him to get out and live with her and how everything would be much better when he was out. "What a bunch of crap," thought Paul walking up the stairs to knock on the door.

A couple of seconds later the door swung open and the most beautiful brunette he has ever seen appear well granted he has been locked up for a while. "Umm hi does Shawn live here," he said peeking inside the house.

"You mean Mr. Michael's he just moved I bought the house from him, if you like I could give you his number for you to give him a call but come it is cold and your kind of in shorts and a tee you must be freezing, oh by the way my name is Stephanie but you can call me Steph and I should stop rambling huh."

He gave her a slight smile and said, "Well your rambling is kind of cute so I don't mind it at all," while following her into the all too familiar kitchen. As she walked towards the double door refrigerator and pulled the sticky off the door, he slowly walked towards the new high chairs at the island that Shawn never thought to put there and sat down in a real chair after three years.

"So why are you looking for Mr. Michael's," she said leaning against the island staring into his green-hazel eyes. "Oh he's like my best friend and it's been three years since I've seen him face to face."

Stephanie gave him a suspicious stare and said, "do you mind if I ask why?" Paul subconsciously shifted in the high chair while clearing his throat and said, "Umm I was incarcerated for illegal cage fighting."

Stephanie stared at him in shock and said, "Not you I mean it explain where you got the amazing muscle tone from but you just don't seem like the type to do that." Paul gave her a small smile and said,

"Well you would be surprised I was into a lot when I was younger but being inside has changed me a lot." Stephanie walked back to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses then said, "well guess what I have all night and you can tell me all about your life and join me on the couch," with a smile and walked towards the living room.

Paul just shook his head and followed her.

A couple of hours and empty wine bottle later Paul and Stephanie were close together laughing at something he said when he put his hand on her thigh and said, "It's good to be in real world again," leaning a little closer to her.

Stephanie lightly shivered at the feeling and moved closer to him with a smile on her face. Paul looked down at her lips with a smirk and licked his lips before leaning in and giving her a soft slowly kiss on her lips, catching her by surprise…

* * *

Review if you like it if I get three reviews I will upload the second chapter tonight, Love K.


End file.
